


The Empty Heart - Additional Artwork

by Huntress79



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some more pictures for the story that didn't find their way into the story post</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Heart - Additional Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar pictures taken from the promo shoots of Seasons 2 & 3; Paris and New York pictures from a Google Image Search. Edited with Picasa.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/28008/28008_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/27355/27355_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/26958/26958_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/26730/26730_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/26293/26293_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/25962/25962_original.jpg)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sandy79/26529227/25153/25153_original.jpg)  



End file.
